Zankyou No Terror
by sparkyu amore
Summary: Prolog: Kota Seoul dilanda Terror. Apa jadinya bila yg kerap meneror kepolisian dan kepemerintahan adalah seorang anak SMA? /KiHyun DECEMBER CERIA (Bryan-Marcus) Do Kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

.

.

.

Tampak seorang bocah laki-laki berdiri diatas platform kolam renang. Ia terlihat ketakutan sembari menunduk. Kikikan kecil dari beberapa bocah seumurannya terus membuatnya terintimidasi karena takut. Tubuhnya terus gemetar dengan jemarinya yang seringkali bermain satu sama lain.

"Tak apa Kyungsoo, lompati saja.. Kau pasti bisa!" seru seorang namja berpostur tegap dengan nada mengintimidasi. Ia mengangguk ketakutan, dan terus melangkah takut ke platform depan.

"Selami! Selami!" seru seorang bocah bersurai brunette seolah memberi semangat mengejek. Kyungsoo, bocah yang tengah terpojok itu lagi-lagi menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Terbanglah.., Kyungsoo!" tambah bocah berwajah tampan dengan beberapa snack dalam genggamannya. Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan wajah sedihnya. Bocah-bocah itu semakin tertawa lebar melihat bocah yang mereka olok tak berkutik sama skali..

"Hei, sedang apa kalian?" seru seseorang. Semua tersentak termasuk Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunduk. Mereka beralih menatap sisi tembok yang berbatas lansung dengan jalanan dan menanggapi 2 orang namja berseragam SMU menatap mereka curiga.

"Oh? Aku sekarang mengerti. Jadi ini yang namanya mem-bully, ya?" monolognya seorang. Semua tertawa puas mendengar celotehan namja bertampang Childish itu dan menjawab, "Kau memang bodoh! Dia sendiri yang bilang bila ia ingin berenang."

Salah satu dari bocah tersebut mendorong Kyungsoo sedikit. Kyungsoo tersentak dan berhasil menahan dirinya seorang agar bisa bertahan diatas platform dan tak harus tercebur kedalam kolam. "Jinjjayo? Memakai seragam saat dikolam renang?" bingung namja bertampang childish yang tengah mengintip tersebut.

"Y..ya.. itu benar. Ka..karena aku kepanasan" jawab Kyungsoo takut dan kembali menunduk.

"Oh begitu!" seru namja bertampang childish itu dengan senyum merekahnya. Ia beranjak memanjat tembok dengan sungguh-sungguh, sedikit berlari disekitar tembok, melompat tinggi dan...

BYURR...!

Kyungsoo terperangah melihat aksi namja itu yang melompat tanpa malu kedalam kolam. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat keceriaan namja itu yang begitu senang berada didalam kolam. Ia beralih menatap seorang namja yang berada diatas pohon tak jauh dari letak namja berwajah childish tadi. Wajah dinginnya yang terbingkai kacamata berframe kotak tak bisa melunturkan ketampanan yang ia miliki. Ia tersenyum mengejek menatap Kyungsoo dan namja berchildish itu secara bergantian.

'_**Itu adalah senyuman seperti matahari dimusim panas.. Dan mata yang dingin seperti es'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dipusat Pengarsipan Kepolisian Seoul...

"Ini menarik sekali Jungsoo ah.. Ini seperti kucing yang bisa melakukan moonwalk ahhaa.." girang seorang namja berpostur gemuk, mengamati komputernya dengan berpangku tangan. Namja yang diserukan hanya menjawab dengan deheman, namun asyik memainkan 'shogi' si catur jepang dengan khyusuknya.

"Apakah Shogi semenarik itu?" tanyanya kembali. Jungsoo, namja dengan postur ideal itu hanya tersenyum tipis namun tetap fokus pada permainan tunggalnya.

"Eh? Apa ini? Jungsoo.. Lihat ini" serunya pada Junggso dengan menggeser letak komputernya agar layar menghadap lansung padanya.

'Annyeonghaseyo...Aku adalah Spinx nomor 1. Dan aku si penyuka kimchi, Spinx nomor 2' ucap 2 orang aneh dengan pakaian panda dan beruang mereka.

'Ini memang tiba-tiba sekali, tapi inilah ramalan cuaca besok! Setelah pukul tiga sore, Seoul akan diselimuti oleh kegelapan! Kembang api besar akan bertebaran diwilayah Namsan! Berhati-hatilah saat meninggalkan rumah kalian! Baiklah semuanya..Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan.. Bye Bye" ucap mereka bergilir.

Jungsoo hanya menggaruk kepalanya setelah melihat tayangan tersebut, dan namja berisi itu hanya sibuk menggerutui isi video tersebut "Gila! Akan muncul kembang api? Padahal liburan musim panas belum berakhir.."gerutunya.

Brakk..

Seorang namja paruhbaya masuk dengan beberapa dokumen ditangannya. Maniknya terlihat sinis menatap mereka satu persatu dan berkata, "Ini masih jam kerja, tetapi kalian sudah sibuk dengan bermain eoh?"

"Oh.. maaf Tuan..." sesal namja berisi dengan gelagat salah tingkahnya.

"Park Jungso.. kau harus berhenti bersikap seolah kau masih seorang detektif..." tegurnya pada Jungsoo. Jungsoo hanya cengengesan lalu menghisap rokoknya yang tadi ia letakkan. "Ne, Hyun seongsannim.." jawabnya dengan senyum nakalnya.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya...

Namsan tak habis-habisnya orang untuk mengunjungi tempat tersebut. Anak-anak hingga manula pun sanggup menarik mereka untuk menginjakk kakikan mereka disini, di objek wisata yang sudah menjadi perbincangan umum sekarang. Tampak dua orang anak SMA terlihat tengah mengasih kode dan berjalan memasuki kedai souvenir. Terlihat satu namja dengan tampang childishnya berjalan menuju rak boneka yang berisikan elmo dan mengamatinya dengan senang.

"Sepuluh menit lagi..." ujar namja berparas dingin dengan kacamata berframe persegi panjang bertengger manis dihidungnya yang mancung. "26 menit lagi gardu induk akan diputuskan dan generator listrik dihidupkan hingga listrik menyala kembali" ungkapnya lagi dengan sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Roger!" jawab namja childish itu dengan sedikit memainkan boneka elmo tersebut dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau masih ingat rencananya bukan?" tanyanya kembali. Namja childish itu hanya tersenyum meremeh. Ia meletakkan kembali boneka tersebut pada tempatnya dan menjawab "Kau fikir aku ini siapa?" Namja dingin itu membalas senyuman itu "Sudah hampir waktunya..." monolognya. Mereka mulai memberi kode dan beranjak memisahkan diri. Dibalik rak tak jauh dari mereka, tampak seorang anak laki-laki mengamati mereka dengan takut.

Benar adanya, listrik mulai padam hampir serentak diseluruh kota. Masyarakat mulai gelisah dan bertanya tanya akan keadaan ini.. Dan mereka mulai beraksi.

.

.

Beralih pada kantor pengarsipan...

"Eh? Pemadaman listrik ya?" bingung namja dengan postur lebih tersebut yang tengah asyik bermain games pada komputernya.

"Sebentar lagi pasti akan dialihkan ke generator listrik.." jawab Jungsoo cuek sembari membaca komiknya.

"Oh iya.. kau benar Jungsoo ah..."

"Setelah pukul 3 sore, Seoul akan diselimuti kegelapan?" monolog Jungsoo. "Shindong ah.. Bisakah kau memutar video kemarin?"

.

.

Disaat semua orang tengah sibuk untuk dievakuasi, dua namja berpakaian SMA tersebut tengah sibuk melancangkan aksi mereka. Satu persatu boneka elmo yang mereka keluarkan dari ransel yang mereka sandang, mulai mereka susun bejajar rapi ditiap sudut gedung tanpa ada tertinggal.

Namja dengan tampang childish itu tersenyum menang saat hanya tertinggal satu boneka dalam genggamannya. Ia melangkah menuju tangga darurat dengan bersiul santai disetiap langkahnya.

"Hyung.. apa yang sedang hyung lakukan?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki dibalik pintu masih dengan takutnya. Namja childish itu menoleh kearah suara. Ia tersenyum lebar, hingga menampilkan deretan giginya yang tersusun rapi. "Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Apa kau sedang bermain petak umpet bocah?"

Bocah laki-laki itu hanya diam dalam takutnya. Perlahan, dengan keberanian yang dibuatnya ia melangkah mendekati namja childish itu seraya menunduk. "Aku Kyungsoo, hyung. Aku mengikuti hyung kemari" Jawabnya lemah.

"Ambil ini..." ucapnya dengan menyodorkan boneka elmo dalam genggaman itu pada Kyungso. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan memeluknya dalam dekapannya. "Aku meminjamkannya padamu.. Karena sangat menyedihkan sekali melihat kau bersembunyi seorang diri" ucapnya dengan evil smirknya. Bocah itu hanya mengerjap polos tak mengerti arti dari tatapan itu.

"H..hyung.."

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tak melepaskannya sampai aku bilang lepaskan, dan ambil juga ini..." ujarnya dengan memberinya smartphone lama kedalam genggaman Kyungsoo.

"Kau tunggu disini saja bocah!" ucapnya tegas, lalu berlari menuruni tangga darurat.

"H..hyung.. Tunggu" panggilnya takut. Namun tak ada balasan. Bocah tersebut hanya diam, duduk menyender masih mendekap boneka elmo dari namja childish tersebut. Ia menuruti apa yang dikata namja childish tadi tanpa curiga sedikitpun. Semua terasa hening, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa akan ada orang yang datang. Bocah laki-laki itu semakin takut dan mempererat dekapan bonekanya "Hyung.."lirihnya.

Semua lampu sudah kembali berfungsi berkat generator listrik yang mereka rencanakan. "Kibum hyung..." panggil namja childish pada namja dingin yang tengah menghadap museum tempat mereka berada tadi. "Jangan memanggilku demikian.." ketusnya. "Mianhe Bryan.." sesal si namja childish.

"Apa semuanya sudah sesuai rencana, Marcus?" tanyanya.

Marcus hanya sedikit menunduk dan terkekeh kecil, "Anni.. Ada satu hal yang berada diluar rencana. Secara tak sengaja, aku bertemu bocah laki-laki yang kita selamatkan kemarin" jawabnya. Bryan menatap Marcus dengan tampang dinginnya dan sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia sedikit tersenyum mengejek, dan kembali menatap gedung yang telah menjadi target dari rencana mereka.

Bocah laki-laki itu masih duduk menunggu Marcus yang berharap namja childish itu akan kembali. Ia benar-benar tak tau marabahaya tengah menghampirinya. Boneka-boneka Elmo yang diletakkan duo anak SMA itu diberbagai sudut, telah meluap mengeluarkan api bagaikan bom waktu. Kestabilan lampu kembali tak seimbang. Suasana semakin mencekam, namun bocah laki-laki itu masih bersikukuh duduk diam menunggu kedatangan Marcus.

Alarm peringatan sudah memekakkan telinga, namun ia masih bersikukuh diam walau dalam takut. Bunyi ledakan dilantai atas tetapi tak dapat ia pastikan dilantai berapa, telah membuatnya takut hingga dia menutup mata dan kedua telinganya.

"Karena itulah aku meninggalkannya, aku memberikan Elmo padanya juga.. Jadi, kita bisa membunuh dia jika mau, atau meyelamatkannya dari kobaran api itu" tutur Marcus sembari menatap gedung dihadapannya yang mulai meledak perlahan dari atap.

"Apa kau ingin mengingatkanku akan hari itu? Dia bukanlah teman kita" ujar Bryan dingin. Marcus sedikit tersenyum dan menjawab, "Aku mengerti.. Tapi, mungkin kau bisa berhenti untuk takut dari mimpi itu kan?" Marcus mulai mempropaganda fikiran Bryan.

.

.

Kriing..Kringg...

Kyungsoo sesegukkan karena menangis. Tubuhnya sudah habis oleh peluh keringat saking ia ketakutannya. Ia tersadar saat bunyi telepon yang sangat ia harap melantun dengan kerasnya. Tanpa ragu, ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

'Hello' sapa riang suara disebrang. 'Apa kau masih memegang janjimu?... Berikan padaku' suara berbeda saat orang lain menyapa.

'Dengar bocah! Kau mempunyai dua pilhan sekarang.. Kau bisa mati disana, atau menjadi tuna wicara agar kau tak membocorkan tindakan kami dan jangan pernah mengikuti kami'

"H..hyung.." lirihnya.

'Tentukanlah pilihanmu...!' Bocah itu menahan tangisnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga terjadi sedikit goresan merah disana. "A..aku..A..ku..AKU TAK INGIN MATI!" Teriaknya di line telfon.

Marcus tertawa riang, berlari sekuat tenaga menyusul keberadaan bocah laki-laki tersebut. 'Dari gema suaramu, kau pastinya berada ditangga darurat bukan? Lantai berapa itu?'

Bocah itu melirik kesana kemari, mencari list angka lantai dimana keberadaannya kini. "Lantai enam belas hyung..." jawabnya sendu.

'Kalau begitu.. cepat kau turun hingga kelantai 4~' Keadaan gedung sudah semakin kacau. Ledakan-demi ledakan sudah mulai mengisi gedung ini. Bocah itu tak mau menyia-yiakan apa yang dikatakan Bryan. Ia segera melayangkan kakinya menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan maksimal. Tak diperdulikannya lagi nafasnya yang sudah semakin tersengal akibat lelah, yang ia tau tujuannya saat ini hanyalah untuk sampai dilantai 4.

'Saat kau berada dilantai 4, majulah 15 langkah..lalu, 23 langkah ke kanan dan 12 langkah kedepan~' Bryan terus menginstruksikan bocah tersebut walau pandangannya masih asyik menatap gedung dihadapannya yang perlahan hancur. 'Lalu..Tinggalkan boneka itu disana' Kyungsoo menurut. Ia meletakkan boneka Elmo yang sedari tadi didekapnya didekat jendela besar yang menghadap lansung ke jalan besar. 'Kembalilah ketempatmu sebelumnya, dan bersembunyi dibalik lorong. CEPATLAH!' Bentak Bryan. Bocah itu tersentak dan kembali berlari dengan nafasnya yang semakin tersengal. Ia terduduk lemas dibalik lorong, dengan mengintip kecil apa yang akan terjadi pada boneka tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian...

JDUARRRRR...

Boneka tesebut meledak, hingga membuat dinding beserta kaca-kaca besar penyangganya runtuh seketika. Bocah itu menganga lebar melihatnya. Ada apa ini? Mungkin itulah yang tengah ia fikirkan. 'Berjalanlah kesisinya segera..' Bryan kembali memberi arahan. Walau masih bingung, Kyungsoo menurut dan berjalan kesisi tembok gedung yang sudah runtuh. Ia tampak kaget saat melihat Marcus dan motor besarnya tengah melambai padanya dengan senyum childishnya.

Marcus seolah memanggilnya untuk melompat dengan arahan dari tangannya. Bocah itu tampak ragu, ia kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Ia menangis dalam diam. Walau memang tak ada keberanian yang utuh dalam dirinya, bocah itu menutup matanya kuat.. dan tanpa fikir panjang, ia segera melompat.. Hingga terdengar...

JDUARRRR..JDUARRRR...JDUARRR,,,,

Gedung kokoh itu tak sanggup menahan kekokohannya. Ia telah rapuh, tak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan dari panasnya kobaran api didalam. Dan dalam hitungan menit, dapat dipastikan kejadian ini akan menjadi HeadNews diberbagai media.

.

.

Bryan tengah asyik memotret gedung dihadapannya dalam menghadapi kehancurannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum picik melihat betapa dahsyatnya kehancuran yang ia buat dengan rekan kerjanya. Ia tersentak saat laju kendaraan motor terdengar mendekatinya. Namja berparas dingin itu berbalik dan segera memasukkan smartphonenya. Dilihatnya Marcus yang masih memasang raut konyolnya bersama seorang bocah laki-laki yang ia boncengi.

"Kau sendiri yang memilih untuk menjadi bisu bocah. Kau tak akan bisa kembali...Jadi, kemarilah kau!" ucap Bryan dingin. Bryan merogoh saku seragamnya, mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil dari sana. Ia membuka bungkusan tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada bocah laki-laki itu. Sebuah pil berwarna hitam berukuran kecil membuat bocah laki-laki itu menjadi gugup. Ia meraih pil tersebut, memegangnya gemetar dengan sesekali memandang Bryan takut.

"Setelah kau menelan pil itu, tak ada sesuatu yang menakutkan akan mendatangimu. Namun, perlahan tapi pasti.. suaramu akan semakin hilang hingga kau mengalami bisu total. Apa kau mengerti?"

Bocah itu tak lansung menjawab. Rasa gugupnya tergambar jelas dari manik coklatnya. Ia perlahan mendekati Bryan, mendongak keatas mengingat postur tubuh Bryan yang jelas jauh tinggi dibandingkannya. "Bisakah aku hanya menjadi kaki tangan kalian? Walaupun nantinya aku harus menjadi bisu.. Aku tak tau harus pergi kemana hyung. " ujarnya memelas.

Bryan tak menjawab. Ia menatap bocah itu dingin, lalu tersenyum meremeh. "Kau masih seorang bocah, tapi daya nalarmu sungguh luar biasa hebatnya. Siapa namamu bocah?" tanya Marcus antusias.

"Do Kyungsoo, 9 tahun hyung" jawabnya singkat. Bryan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam diamnya. Kyungsoo memanggilnya keras, meminta jawaban yang pasti darinya. "Aku tak dapat mempercayai kau, bocah!" jawabnya.

"Bila tidak, hyungdeul bisa menjadikanku peliharaan sebagai penghibur kalian berdua" ujar Kyungsoo tak gentar.

"WOW! Daebak! Nyalimu sungguh luar biasa bocah!" puji Marcus. Bryan meliriknya sekilas. Tak tau lagi apa yang harus dikata dengan reaksinya. Selalu sama setiap harinya, dingin dan datar.

.

.

**Masih pantaskah ini untuk dilanjutkan?  
>Kembali dengan ff baru yang masih amore ragukan ketenarannya kelak ehhhe...<br>Amore harap semua bakal suka ne :D**


	2. Chapter 1 : Second Terror

Musim dingin 6 bulan yang lalu...

Angin kencang bercampur salju didalamnya, terus memainkan mereka yang kerap berpayung padanya. Manusia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka berselimut mantel dan penutup kepala mereka. Terlebih lagi para buruh pekerja disebuah pabrik pengolahan ulang bahan bakar nuklir dipinggir provinsi. Tak kenal musim, mereka masih dengan disiplin bekerja teruntuk negara.

Mesin-mesin pengolah tak henti-hentinya berkerja sesuai kewajibannya. Penyuplingan bahan bakar pun dipindahkan dengan ekstra hati-hati kedalam tabung panjang yang besar dan ditutup dengan rapat. Tak kenal lelah, para budak robot itu terus dipekerjakan seperti para buruh disini. Selagi para robot bekerja sesuai pekerjaannya, para buruh justru mengambil tugas mengecek kualitas bahan, mengantar atau hal sebagainya yang justru tak kalah beratnya dari pekerjaan para mesin jumbo itu.

Seorang pekerja berusaha mengendarai sebuah traktor kecil didalam pabrik. Ia terus mengikuti apa yang dikata rekan bisnisnya selaku pengarahnya dalam memberi instruksi. Setelah sampai pada batas lajunya, ia memberhentikan traktornya dan turun dari sana. Ia merogoh saku celananya, mengambil kaleng cat pilox dari sana. Pekerja itu mengocok kalengnya dan mulai melukis pada dinding pabrik.

"VON? Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada dindingnya?" kaget salah satu pekerja. Ia tak peduli. Ia beranjak menuju mesin penyupling bahan bakar dan mengambil satu tabung kecil yang berisikan bahan bakar nuklir. Para pekerja lain tersontak kaget saat pekerja itu menyodorkan pistol yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik pakaian kerjanya. Semua sontak shock dengan apa yang mereka lihat, dan semakin shock dengan...

JDUARR...

Pintu utama pabrik terbuka lebar akibat ledakan. Pekerja asing itu segera berlari melesat membelah para pekerja dan penjaga yang sudah mulai berkumpul mengepungnya.

"Jangan tembak dia!" sergah salah satu penjaga saat rekan satunya ingin melancangkan satu tembakan padanya. "Bila kau salah menembak, nuklir itu akan meluluhlantakkan pabrik dan tempat disekitar sini" tambahnya kembali. "Kita kepung saja dia"

Semua penjaga berpencar dengan senjata mereka sesuai instruksi. Pekerja asing itu bukan orang bodoh yang mudah tertangkap dan bukan berarti para penjaga yang bodoh. Ia terus menyelinap, bahkan kerap mengancam cctv yang terus mengintainya. Pekerja asing itu tiba diluar pabrik dengan kepungan para penjaga. Ia sedikit tertawa kecil, mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Semua sontak terkejut apa yang mereka lihat. Sebuah bom lempar yang telah ia buka pelatuk bomnya.

JDUARR...

Semua berhambur diberbagai tempat, dan saat itulah ia berhasil melarikan diri yang dibantu dengan rekan satu timnya yang sedari tadi telah membuat kekacauan diarea luar.

.

.

"**Zankyou No Terror"**

**Pair : KiHyun x Kyungsoo (Exo).^^.**

**Genre : Brothership, Friendship, Family, Crime, Suspense (Little ehhe)**

**.**

**.**

Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, runtuhnya gedung didaerah Namsan hingga tak tersisa puing-puing yang masih berdiri..menjadi trending topic diberbagai media massa. Media yang justru sangat bahagia akan kejadian ini, yang merupakan makanan yang enak teruntuk mereka..berbanding terbalik dengan kepolisian pusat terutama pemerintah pusat Seoul pada departemen penanggulangan bencana pengeboman.

Para menteri dan politisi kerap berlari kecil, memasuki aula kantor tempat berlansungnya rapat yang tengah memperbincangkan gedung Namsan akibat pengeboman. Riuhan jejak kecil dari kaki mereka yang kerap datang, tak membuyarkan kefokusan mereka yang tengah berdiskusi.

"Bagi kalian yang baru datang, apa bisa mendengar suaraku?" seru pemimpin rapat dengan suara tegasnya. Semua bersorak menjawab 'iya' dan perlahan bisu, mendengar dengan seksama jalannya rapat hari ini.

"Aku kepala divisi penyelidikan pertama, Choi Siwon" ujarnya seraya memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan kali ini, aku ingin mendengar perkembangan laporan dari berbagai departemen. Pertama, aku ingin mendengar laporan dari Kepala Taecyeon mengenai korban jiwa" tambahnya kembali.

Tecyeon, namja berbadan atletis yang diseruakan segera menunduk hormat memberi salam dan membaca laporannya dari lapangan. "Sebelum gedung museum runtuh, alarm tanda kebakaran berbunyi.. dan semua pengunjung didalam gedung segera dievakuasi hingga tak ada korban jiwa yang menyerang. Namun, terdapat 27 korban yang mengalami luka ringan. Dan jika berbicara tentang skala insiden, peristiwa ini masih termasuk didalam tingkatan rendah. Terima Kasih" jelas Taecyeon dan kembali duduk.

"Lalu, aku ingin mendengar laporan dari Kepala Sehun dari divisi kejahatan cyber" ucap Siwon dingin seraya menunduk dan menutup maniknya yang tampak tengah berfikir. Sehun membenarkan kacamatanya, memberi hormat pada Siwon dan melanjutkan membaca laporannya.

"Terdapat laporan bahwa sebelum insiden terjadi, ada sebuah video terkait yang diunggah diberbagai website. Mereka menggunakan software tanpa nama yang disebut dengan Tor saat melakukan akses internet, jadi secara efektif mustahil untuk menentukan IP adress mereka~"

Belum selesai Sehun membaca laporannya, salah satu anggota rapat mengacung tangan hendak bertanya, "Mianhamnida.. saya Kim Jongin dari Divisi penyelidikan pertama. Dari video yang diputar tersebut, tampaknya si pelaku masihlah anak-anak mengingat postur tubuh mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk dikategorikan sebagai orang dewasa.. tapi untuk pernyataan pengeboman itu masih belum dipastikan keabsahannya bukan?

Sehun sedikit mendesah berat dengan mata kantuknya dan menjawab, "Saat ini kami masih menyelidikinya lebih lanjut" Sehun kembali duduk dibangkunya dengan mata terkantuk. Ia duduk menunduk dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya yang sempat terganggu. Semua anggota rapat mulai riuh kembali mendengar laporan para penyelidik yang masih simpang siur.

"Saya Lee Jongsuk selaku kepala bagian forensik. Tetapi sebelum saya melaporkan, saya ingin anda semua melihat ke Layar..bagaimana struktur bangunan pada bangunan yang runtuh akibat bom." Ucap seorang professor muda dengan pakaian medisnya. Ia beralih pada Layar monitor, lalu bermain pada laser merahnya menunjuk beberapa bagian disana, agar para anggota rapat dapat memahami apa yang akan dikatakannya nanti.

"Pilar penyanggah dari kerangka bangunan terlihat empat kali lebih tebal dari bangunan gedung biasa, dan pilar-pilar itu disebut sebagai super pilar oleh kalangan arsitektur karena kekuatannya. Dan tidak akan mungkin jenis bom biasa bisa menghancurkannya." Jelas Professor Lee.

"Lalu, Apakah itu artinya bom yang dipakai oleh si pelaku bukanlah bom biasa?" tanya Siwon penasaran. Professor Lee mengangguk pelan, dan suasana rapat pun kembali riuh.

"Itu benar. Pada penyelidikan ditempat kejadian telah terdeteksi reaksi kimia yang bernama reaksi termit."

"Reaksi termit? Apa itu sesuatu yang jarang sekali terjadi?" tanya Taecyeon penasaran.

"Anni. Justru reaksi itu adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Reaksi itu biasa digunakan pada pengelasan logam... Sederhananya, jika campuran besi oksida dan bubuk aluminium dinyalakan, maka akan menghasilkan panas skala tinggi lebih dari 3000 derajat celcius. Dan suhu tersebut melebihi titik leleh dari besi atau beton..Karena itulah besi atau beton disana meleleh. Substansi ini bahkan lebih mudah didapatkan daripada bubuk mesiu" jelas Professor Lee serius.

"Jadi maksud anda, mereka menggunakannya untuk melelehkan pilar?" tanya Siwon.

"Kemungkinan besarnya begitu. Suhu panas itulah yang membuat alarm tanda kebakaran berbunyi. Lalu, air dari sprinkler pun keluar dan menyebabkan ledakan freatik. Dan saya rasa itu terjadi saat pilar sudah tak mampu menyangga beban dari bangunan dan akhirnya runtuh. Metode seperti ini tak banyak digunakan oleh para teroris.. Jika mereka mampu merencanakan ledakan freatik lebih lanjut, pelaku pengeboman tersebut bisa dipastikan orang yang cerdas. Akan tetapi, masih ada satu hal yang masih belum saya temukan..."

"Apa itu?"

"Terdapat satu bom TNT yang mereka gunakan. Bom tersebut tak digunakan untuk meruntuhkan bangunan, jadi saya mencoba untuk merekonstruksikan ulang bom TNT tersebut, tapi~"

"Apa itu mungkin untuk dilakukan?" sambung Sehun.

"Jika hanya TNT, sangat mungkin dilakukan. Dan pada TNT tersebut, saya menemukan surat yang ditulis oleh pelaku pengeboman. Bertuliskan huruf ..V-O-N" Jelas Professor Lee. Semua tercengang saat huruf tersebut tertera diLayar monitor mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Siwon yang terkejut luar biasanya.

.

.

3 orang bocah berusia 8 tahun, berlari dengan tertatih menerobos semak belukar yang telah menjulang tinggi. Mereka lari dalam ketakutan. Tak mereka hiraukan bunyi alarm peringatan dan lampu pengawas yang terus kerlap-kerlip mengawasi. Tampak salah satu bocah diantara mereka yang sudah tak kuat lagi untuk berlari, terduduk lemas membelah semak-semak tersebut. Ia yang sedari tadi menggendong batita berusia 9 bulan, hanya bisa menatap batita dalam gendongannya tersebut dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Setelah kita melewati pagar kawat ini, kita akan bebas Marcus.. Cepatlah!" seru bocah laki-laki yang siap untuk memanjat.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan adikku dan juga Kris? Kris tampak kelelahan karena telah menggendong adikku?" keluh bocah yang dipanggil Marcus tersebut.

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya.." sambung bocah laki-laki tadi. Ia mengambil alih batita yang tengah digendong oleh namja yang bernama Kris tadi dan mencoba memanjat. Dengan susah payah ia memanjat, bocah itu tak dapat lagi bertahan. Ia terjatuh bersama batita itu dalam pelukannya. Kris mengambil alih kembali batita itu dan berkata, "Kalian berdua tak bisa menggendong dia hyungie... tubuhku jauh lebih bisa diandalkan untuk membawanya." Sahut Kris bersama nafasnya yang masih tersengal.

"Baiklah.. kami akan memanjat terlebih dahulu. Dan kau harus menyusul ne" tutur bocah laki-laki tersebut. Kris mengangguk, setidaknya ia bisa beristirahat sebentar. Berbeda dengan Marcus yang tampak berat hati akan ide bocah itu. Namun, bocah itu tetap memanjat walau dengan berat hati.

Mereka sudah sampai dibalik pagar. Ia masih enggan menjauh dari pagar pembatas dan menatap adik kecilnya yang masih digendong oleh Kris.

"Ayo Kris... cepatlah memanjat!" seru Marcus. Kris mengangguk dan mulai untuk memanjat. Namun nasib buruk mendatangi mereka semua..

"Heii kalian!" bentak seseorang dengan pakaian keamanannya dengan senjata dalam genggamannya. Mereka sontak terkejut, tak terkecuali Kris yang tengah mengendong batita tersebut

"Mereka datang... Ayo kita pergi Marcus..!"

"Tapi adikku dan juga Kris, Bryan..."

"Lupakan adikmu.. kita harus menyelamatkan diri terlebih dahulu" jawab Bryan egois dengan menarik lengan Marcus keras untuk segera lari. Namun Marcus, hanya bisa menatap sedih adiknya dan juga Kris yang tak berhasil melarikan diri dari sana. Bryan menoleh sejenak kebelakang, menatap Kris yang tengah dibawa oleh mereka dengan tatapan nanar miliknya.

'Come Back! Come Back!' hanya kalimat itu yang samar-samar Bryan dengar dari mulut Kris dengan lirih

Hoshh..Hoshh..

Bryan terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh yang hampir membasahi tubuhnya. Marcus yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan merakit bom pada sebuah box, sekilas menatap Bryan dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau memimpikan itu lagi Bryan?" tanya Marcus yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Tidak juga"

"Kau tak usah menipuku, Bryan. Sudahlah, kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri.. Anggap saja ini adalah takdir untukku dan kita" jawab Bryan dengan senyum childishnya. Bryan tersenyum kecut dan mengelap keningnya yang basah akibat keringat.

"Dia tertidur?" tanya Bryan dan menunjuk Kyungsoo yang terlelap disofa disebrang tempat tidurnya. Marcus sedikit tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tampaknya dia tak mempunyai keluarga, jadi.. biarkan saja dia tinggal tuk sementara disini" ucap Marcus.

"Terserahlah.." jawab Bryan malas. Marcus mengedikkan bahunya sebagai tanda terserah dan melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali.

"Lalu, giliran siapa kali ini?" tanya Marcus disela kegiatannya.

.

.

Bryan mengendarai sepeda motor yang telah dimodifikasi dengan sebuah box penyimpanan dibagian belakang kendaraannya. Ia sedikit membetulkan letak kacamatanya, dengan sesekali menatap spion kanan kendaraannya. 'Kedai mie Jang' barisan kata itulah yang ia potret dari bayangan yang tertera dibox penyimpanannya. Laju kendaraannya terhenti didepan kantor kepolisian pusat Seoul. Ia menatap fokus gedung besar yang tersuguh dihadapannya dengan tersenyum picik.

"Anyeong.. saya dari kedai mie Jang ingin mengantarkan pesanan" ucap Bryan saat memasuki lobi gedung kepolisian. Ia sedikit menurunkan letak helmnya yang masih ia pasang.

"Oh.. masuk saja ke bagian kantor dalam.." jawab salah satu yeoja dengan seragam polisinya dibagian pelayanan masyarakat. Bryan mengangguk setelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih, dan mengikuti arahan yang ditunjuk yeoja tadi.

Bryan berjalan menunduk, dengan membawa box mienya hati-hati. Ia berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin saat tatapan para polisi yang sering ia lalui seolah menatapnya penasaran.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia seolah membetulkan ikatan tali sepatunya yang jelas-jelas sudah rapi, membiarkan orang-orang yang melaluinya terasa sedikit longgar. Saat dilihatnya kesempatan itu, Bryan menempelkan sesuatu disebuah tabung gas, tepat disebelah kanannya. Namja tampan itu sedikit tersenyum, dan melangkah kembali bersama box mienya dengan sedikit menunduk.

Saat tiba ditempat yang dituju, lagi-lagi Bryan melakukan pergerakan. Box mie yang ia bawa sedari tadi, ia letakkan disamping lemari penyimpanan berkas, dan saat tak ada siapun yang terlihat.. namja dingin itu, menyelipkan sebuah kamera pengintai disela dedaunan pohon hias yang tegak disamping lemari tersebut...Dan lagi-lagi Bryan tersenyum.

Beralih pada Kantor Pengarsipan..

Shindong masih asyik memainkan game dikomputernya sembari menggigit burger dalam genggamannya. Maniknya yang bulat tak henti-henti menatap layar komputer yang menampilkan permainan yang tengah ia mainkan.

"Kau lihat sendirikan Jungsoo-ah, Divisi Pertama tengah kerepotan dan kita tak kebagian tugas? Yah memang, itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kita yang berada dibagian pengarsipan" kata Shindong.

"Bagaimana tidak, pegawai sepertimu saja hanya sibuk makan dan memainkan games" celetuk Jungsoo sembari mengisi buku TTSnya. "Aku sedang tidak sibuk main-main Jungsoo-ah, Aku diam-diam mencoba untuk mengetahui pergerakan Sphinx selanjutnya..." elak Shindong. Jungsoo mencibir dalam kesibukannya, walau maniknya yang masih saja asyik mengisi setiap jawaban dibuku TTSnya.

"ADA!" Seru Shindong. Jungsoo sedikit terperanjat dari kesantaiannya dan beralih menatap layar komputer kerja mereka. "Apa mereka semua meretas semua koneksi internet dikota ini?" tanyanya serius saat kursor yang ia gunakan pada komputernya tak berfungsi.

'Waktunya teka-teki Sphinx dimulai!' seru namja dengan pakaian beruangnya yang meliuk-liukkan badannya didepan Layar. 'Apa kalian menikmati pesta kembang api yang kami buat di Museum Namsan kemarin? Itu adalah bom buatan kami berdua loh..' ungkap si namja berkostum panda.

'Elmo juga sudah berjuang loh' ungkap namja beruang dengan memainkan sedikit boneka elmo dalam genggamannya dengan gaya sok imut. 'Tapi ini hanyalah permulaan..Dalam waktu dekat, kami berencana untuk meledakkan bom kedua. Jadi semuanya..terutama kalian para petugas kepolisian.. ini teka-teki untuk kalian...~'

"Apa?" dengus Shindong. Jungsoo menyikut lengan Shindong pelan dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

'Pertama, berjalan dengan empat kaki.. selanjutnya berjalan dengan dua kaki.. selanjutnya berjalan dengan tiga kaki.. apa itu? Jika kalian bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini, bom tersebut akan menjadi milik kalian...Berjuanglah!'

Semua masyarakat menonton tayangan video yang serempak diputar, bahkan pada Layar besar dipusat kota. Saat tayangan terhenti dan kembali pada awal, masyarakat dan juga pihak kepolisian menjadi heboh akan ancaman tersebut. Belum selesai insiden di museum tempo hari, masyarakat sudah dibuat makin resah akan ancaman baru yang mendatangi mereka.

.

.

"Tampaknya, mereka mencoba bermain-main dengan teka-teki bodoh itu" sungut Jongin. Ia menghempaskan kursi kerjanya sedikit dengan kesal. Hatinya panas saat layangan ancaman dari mereka yang mengaku sphinx telah tiba. "Anak-anak itu harus berhenti meremehkan orang dewasa.." tambahnya lagi, namun nadanya semakin kesal dan menggebrak meja kerjanya kesal.

"Mereka mungkin hanya berpura-pura menjadi anak-anak dalam gaya bicara mereka. Disamping itu, meski mereka adalah dalangnya~" imbuh seorang namja, akan tetapi perkataannya terhenti akan kedatangan Siwon yang mendadak.

"Akan jadi masalah besar jika kita membiarkan anak-anak itu, menggunakan bom sebagai mainan.. Bukankah begitu. Yesung-ssi?" seru Siwon yang turut hadir dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Kepala Choi?" kaget Sehun, kecuali Yesung yang menatapnya dalam. Serempak mereka menunduk memberi hormat kepada Siwon, kecuali Yesung yang telah berpangku tangan menatap namja berbadan atletis itu menghampiri mereka.

"Pelaku menyebut diri mereka adalah Sphinx, dan dieja dalam huruf P bukan F. Pengejaan itu bukanlah pengejaan Mesir, melainkan pengejaan dari Yunani." Ucapnya seraya beralih duduk dan membentangkan sebuah kertas, dimeja rapat yang memang tersedia ditempat orang-orang tersebut berdiskusi dalam resah.

Sehun, Jongin, dan Yesung menuruti letak Siwon dan mengamati sebuah gambar yang telah Siwon tunjukkan. Sebuah gambar kombinasi antara wanita berbadan Singa yang mempunyai sayap. Mereka bertiga tampak heran dengan gambar yang Siwon tunjukkan, hingga...

"Sphinx...Itu adalah monster yang muncul dilegenda Yunani, Oedipus Rex. Ayah dari Oedipus, Lauis mendapatkan ramalan bahwa dirinya akan dibunuh oleh anaknya..Lalu ia meninggalkan Oedipus dihutan setelah dia terlahir. Namun, Oedipus selamat dan tumbuh dewasa. Dan dalam suatu kesempatan pada akhirnya dia membunuh ayahnya sesuai ramalan tersebut. Tentu saja dia tak tau bahwa dia telah membunuh ayah kandungnya sendiri. Dan kemudian, Oedipus menikah dengan istri raja yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri. Dan disaat Oedipus mengetahui yang sebenarnya, mengetahui bahwa ia telah membunuh ayahnya dan menikahi ibunya sendiri.. dia tak mampu menahan rasa bersalahnya lalu menghukum dirinya seorang, dengan mencungkil matanya dan menjadi buta." Cerita Siwon.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Oedipus pergi mengunjungi negara ayahnya yang telah ia bunuh. Disana ia meghadapi monster yang bernama Sphinx yang menghalangi jalannya. Sphinx memberikan teka-teki kepada setiap orang yang datang, dan jika tak bisa menjawab... dia akan memakan orang tersebut" sambung Siwon.

"Teka-teki seperti apakah itu?" tanya Sehun yang tak kalah penasaran. Siwon menatap Sehun dengan tajam dan menjawab, "Berjalan dengan empat kaki pada pagi hari, berjalan dua kaki disiang hari, dan berjalan dengan tiga kaki dimalam hari.."

Semua tercengang dengan perkataan terakhir Siwon. Yup, teka-teki itu sama dengan teka-teki dari para peneror tersebut. "La..lalu apa jawabannya?" tanya Jongin menggebu-gebu.

"Manusia" jawab Siwon singkat. Ia menunduk seraya mendesah berat dan melipat kedua tangannya kedada.

"Begitu rupanya...Kalau diibaratkan, bayi merangkak dengan empat kaki, lalu orang dewasa yang berjalan dengan dua kaki, dan para manula yang berjalan menggunakan tongkat dan dihitung sebagai tiga kaki. Begitukah?" tanya Yesung yag sedari tadi hanya diam.

Siwon mengangguk dan meneruskan, "Pagi, siang, malam adalah perumpamaan untuk kehidupan manusia."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan bom yang akan diledakkan selanjutnya?" tanya Sehun yang masih kebingungan.

"Manusia ya? Apa ini sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi banyak orang?" gumam Yesung.

"Tapi, apa menurut anda angka-angka itu berhubungan dengan sebuah alamat? Seperti jalan keempat, bangunan nomor 2-3 atau sebagainya?" tanya Jongin semangat. Sehun bergegas menuju komputernya dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Maniknya tajam menatap Layar PC dan tangannya yang cekatan mengetik beberapa huruf pada keyboardnya

Sehun berseru "Ada! Gedung DNA di daerah Gyunggi"

"Manusia dan DNA.. Pasti itu!" seru Jongin. "Ok! Cepat persiakan surat perintah." Tambah Yesung. Siwon sedikit tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku akan turut serta pula". Semua sejenak terhenti akan sikap buru-buru mereka. Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, dan melangkah mendahului mereka. Biar bagaimanapun, Siwon adalah Kepala dari penyelidikan ini.

Semua personil kepolisian disiapkan pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Liputan penyiaranpun sudah dibagikan kepada masyarakat umum diberbagai media massa. Tak kepolisian, tak pula media tampak siap untuk menyergap tempat yang diduga adanya bom yang telah Sphinx pasang.

"Kami sudah berada ditempat..Baru saja, satu persatu anggota kepolisian tiba digedung penelitian DNA. Apakah bom yang ditanam oleh teroris benar adanya ditempat ini?"

Bryan menonton tayangan breaking news yang ia tonton melalui notebooknya. Ia sedikit tersenyum, kembali pada tab nya yang tak ia hiraukan yang terekam kamera pengintai yang ia pasang tadi dikantor kepolisian pusat. Ia sedikit mengutak-atik tabnya seperti tengah mengatur sesuatu, dan Bryan kembali tersenyum.

Siwon kembali memantau jalannya evakuasi gedung DNA yang diduga memiliki bom. Maniknya tak lepas memantau ataupun mulutnya yang kerap memerintah pasukannya untuk sedikit lebih cepat dan cekatan.

Kringg..kring..

Siwon sedikit tersentak saat lantunan nada dering handphonenya berdering. "Apa ini kau, Jungsoo-ah"

'Syukurlah.. kau belum mengganti nomormu Won'

"Ada apa Jungsoo-ah?"

'Aku sudah memikirkan tentang teka-teki pengeboman itu. Apa kau akan mendengarkanku?' tanya Jungsoo memastikan. Siwon tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kau tak pernah berubah.." Jungsoo sedikit tertawa dan menjawab, 'Teka-teki itu berhubungan dengan cerita Oedipus.'

"Ya.. dan jawabannya adalah manusia" to the poin Siwon. Jungsoo tersentak tak percaya dan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya,'Anni..itu adalah salah satu jawaban dari dua teka-tekinya'

"Dua teka-teki?"

'Ada dua versi cerita Oedipus..Didalam versi itu, 2 kaki dipagi hari, 4 kaki disiang hari, dan 3 kaki dimalam hari..Dengan kata lain, deret 2-4-3' jelas Jungsoo serius.

"2-4-3? Kalau begitu jawabannya bukanlah manusia lagi! Lalu, apa jawabannya?" seru Siwon.

'Jawabannya adalah Oedipus sendiri..'

"Oedipus?" bingung Siwon. Ia mengerutkan keningnya mempertanyakan jawaban dari versi kedua tersebut.

'Dia hidup dengan dua kaki, tapi setelah ia membunuh ayahnya dan berhubungan dengan ibunya..maka menjadi empat kaki. Pada akhirnya, dia mencungkil matanya dan menjadi buta sehingga memerlukan tongkat untuk berjalan.. dan dengan begitu tiga kaki. Inilah apa yang dikatakan mereka.. Jadi semuanya, terutama kalian dari kepolisian itu adalah teka-teki itu sendiri...Dan dengan kata lain, itu artinya kemungkinan bom ditanam dikepolisian.'

"Kepolisiann?" panik Siwon. Sedangkan Jungsoo sedang sibuk dengan komputer milik Shindong dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana, 'Jika nomor itu menunjukkan alamat dan dihubungkan dengan kepolisian dikota ini.. Maka tempat itu adalah kantor kepolisian pusat..'

Siwon menjeda line telfonnya secara sepihak. Ia mengecek sendiri apa yang dikata Jungsoo dengan kode angka yang ia berikan tadi. Maniknya melebar shock saat dilihatnya benar, alamat yang ketik adalah alamat sebenarnya kantor kepolisian pusat di Seoul.

Sementara Bryan dilain pihak, namja berparas tampan itu sedang asyik mengamati Layar smarphone dan tabnya secara bergantian. Ia menekan beberapa nomor pada keyword smartphonenya dan menekan tombol call disana. Sambungan line telfon terhubung pada kotak ramyun yang ia bawa tadi kekantor polisi Seoul. Tak ada yang menghiraukan dering handphone tersebut, mengingat semua aparat kepolisian yang telah dikerahkan ke gedung DNA untuk menjinakkan bom yang diduga berada disana.

"Hana..Dul.. Set.." Bryan mulai menghitung dan..

DUAR...DUARRRR...

DUARR...

Bom kedua kembali meledak, namun kal ini dikantor kepolisian pusat, bukan di Gedung DNA di Gyunggi melainkan di Seoul. Siwon yang segera mendapat laporan dari pasukannya hanya bisa meremas jemarinya yang masihh lepas dengan kesal. Ia tak mampu berucap lagi. Hatinya telas mencelos saat para teroris itu berhasil menipunya.

'Kita terlambat Siwon' ucap Jungsoo dengan nada dingin saat line telfon itu kembali tersambung. Siwon tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Laporan demi laporan ia terima akan ledakan dikepolisian dan membuatnya geram. Siwon melangkah menjauhi letak keributan dan posisi anak buahnya. Tak dihiraukannya panggilan anak buahnya yang masih mengadu padanya.

"Jungsoo-ah.. aku akan mengatakan padamu sesuatu yang sangat rahasia." Ucap Siwon saat dirasanya hanya ada dia seorang. "Enam bulan yang lalu, plutonium telah dicuri dari pabrik pemrosesan ulang bahan bakar nuklir di perbatasan provinsi" Jungsoo terkejut akan penuturan Siwon dan sedikit terperanjat dari duduknya.

"Dua pelaku kejahatan tersebut menghilang, tetapi meninggalkan sebuah pesan ditempat kejadian perkara. Pesan yang sama tertulis pada bom yang meledakkan gedung museum di Namsan"

'Jangan-jangan...'

"Benar sekali! Kurasa mereka benar-benar serius ingin melakukan perperangan dengan negara ini. Jadi.. Kembalilah, Jungsoo-ah!" tutur Siwon tegas. Jungsoo mengeram kesal disebrang telfon. Sementara itu, Bryan yang sedang menonton kehebohan ledakan dikantor kepolisian pusat Seoul dari tabnya. Ia tersenyum menang dan bergumam, "Cepat, Keluarlah kau.."

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
